villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Hero Forever
Ahh...that's better. Hero...M-NUva is incinerated. There is nothing left. No body. He's gone. 14:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Secret brought me back. Mind helping me out Rune? We need as many people as we can get for the user battle against the secret! Can you help spred the word? 00:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I was just waiting for you to finish your battle with Groxious. Check e-mail. Um... aren't I''' helping out? And I've been trying to post words of encouragement to eveyone in the battle but! I keep getting edit conflicted! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool Its cool that your forgiving Angel. Thanks. -Smiles- -M-NUva smiles back- Its nice. I like that. Hey im not on my e-mail right now. How are you? I'm okay. You? Good. Im a baby! :( ...Really, I don't know what we could possibly do to fix that... I made a new profile picture. 17:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) New avatar! Hey Hero! Have you seen my new avatar picture yet? That's Kirby as Haruhi Suzimiya... Yeah... I've seen that anime... although I didn't see but one episode... I intend to see all of them like I need to that other anime... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It looks funny. 01:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) -Yeah I know but! It's a good image nonetheless... and I'm sorry about my comment I posted on Oblige Me... I have never been good at being bad to people... that's also why I turned hero... I originally intended to be a hero but! There were none on this site... so that's why I chose the path of evil... yeah not much of a reason huh? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 02:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The insult is actually very obvious... -Oh! Hey! I changed my avatar to two different Kirbys. Both of them reflect my choices I picked on my road of life... and also it's supposed to reflect the fact that I like Kirby as well as Shy Guys... <('w')> When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a hero tournament for heroes! Go ahead, since your a hero! Hey Hero, I'm Drasocon and I'm telling you to check User Arena for our (Drasocon-Z vs. you) battle! Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hero want to check out my blog? M-Nuva's ice cream social! If your on you want to chat?(on wiki i cant get on e-mail) 14:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm here now. 19:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. though to be fair it's not all his fault.. but yeah, he's pretty much lost his moral high-ground Is he being controlled? Kind of.. it's going to be revealed soon what's actually happening Can't wait to see it! Challenge! Hey Hero! I've decided to lighten up on my wish of fighting you as Mark when I finish with my corrupted clone and decided to fight you as him immediately. Will you accept this challenge? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll be there! Haaaaaahahahahaha! (Sorry, just got done watching Disgaea anime). 00:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it '''is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hero! I'm gonna be gone for about three days. I'm going to some thing called Megacon tommorow afternoon while school is still going on so I'll end up missing the second half of my day which is the more eventful side of my school days... so just letting you know... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see ya'. I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you bring me something?